one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Douglas vs Miss X
They may be manipulative, cold and a little bit of a bitch, but there's no denying that these two beautiful, blond and badass ladies can kick your ass! The Interlude Trudging towards the entrance of an arena, Helena Douglas was furious. Her secretary had informed her that the very arena that she had reserved for the next Dead Or Alive Tournament had been mysteriously taken over by some person named 'Miss X'. Stomping past the entrance bar, Helena walked along a dark corridor with a shining, bright light at the end of it. She had had to leave a formal party hosted by her half-sister, Kokoro, to deal with the disturbance, adding more to her stoic anger. Reaching the end of the corridor, Helena was blinded with bright rays of lights, courtesy of spotlights from above. "And here she is, ladies and gentlemen! The second star of the show!" Helena squinted her eyes and beheld a ring in the middle of several stands encompassing it from all sides. Atop the roped ring, a tall blond woman dressed in red and with a microphone in hand smirked evilly at her. She didn't need to be of genius intellect for Helena to decipher that this was 'Miss X'; and from the vibe she was getting from the interloper as well as the uproarious crowd, 'Miss X' wanted to fight. Helena, despite her formal, white China dress, speed-walked to the ring; she hopped up and passed through the thick ropes while at the same time limiting her lower body's movement to not flash off anything desirable to the men of the crowd. Once feet down on the ring, Helena glared at 'Miss X'. "I don't have time to play games with you." She stated, her accent heavy with concern, not for her, but for 'Miss X'. "Oh, don't worry. Your little DOA tournament won't happen while I'm around." Miss X said, pointing the mic away from her mouth. "And I'll make sure you're in good shape while you grace us with your prideful presence." She malevolently told Helena, who entered a fighting-stance. "Come! Face your fate!" She beckoned and Miss X tossed the mic away before putting up her fists. The Melee GET READY... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Helena and Miss X circle each other, staring at and waiting for the other to make a move. "Hey, fight already!" A spectator yelled, prompting Helena to look in their direction. Taking the opportunity, Miss X bolted forward and threw a punch, which Helena easily dodged and struck back with two rapid jabs to the face. Miss X leaned her head back to evade; bringing her foot up and kicking Helena in the stomach. Though she was forced back, Helena held her ground, cartwheeling back to evade an elbow strike. (55 seconds) Entering a low-stance, Helena edged closer to her opponent, motioning her to attack with a wave of her fingers. Miss X cracked her knuckles before charging in, hurling herself forward with a drop-kick. Helena sidestepped, then stepping forward and jabbing Miss X sharply in the face twice and following up with three kicks in succession, sending Miss X to a turnbuckle. Helena rushed forward and attacked with a jab, however, Miss X caught her wrist and reeled her in for a closeline. Knocked onto the ground, Helena's right leg was grabbed by Miss X, though the attacker was quickly given reprisal via kick to the stomach. Rolling back, Helena recovered just as Miss X rushed forward and tossed her leg out in a high kick. Helena blocked with an arm and used her palms for a powerful strike to the belly, it's force so strong that sent Miss X all the way to the opposite side of the ring, stopped only by the thick ropes. (47 seconds) "Ouch." Miss X murmured with a smile, then taunted with a hand wave. Helena took a couple steps forward and Miss X leaned back into the ropes; A closer approach by Helena later and the Miss X allowed the ropes to fling her forward. So fast was she, that her punch caught Helena by surprise as well as winded her. Miss X then slipped behind her opponent, grabbed her by the stomach and lifted her off the ground. She suplexed Helena, before turning around giving the DOATech director a drop-kick to the stomach, beating her back to the ropes. Helena kipped-up to regain footing and dodged to the left as Miss X hurled an elbow. Helena kneed her in the stomach; she swiped upwards and struck Miss X into the air a bit, to which she then jabbed twice and kicked three times in a rapid row, continuing her juggle-combo. She ended with a double-palm strike that sent Miss X flying to the nearby turnbuckle. Miss X hopped up and resumed her fighting position, with an irritated face to boot. (35 seconds) Miss X rushed forward and Helena stepped up for a swift kick. However, just as she lifted her leg off the ring, Miss X broke into a slide and stumbled Helena by kicking her ankles hard. She surged up with an uppercut and struck Helena in the cheek and knocking her onto her back. Miss X gripped her by the shoulders and forcefully stood her up to her feet; twirling Helena around so that her back was facing Miss X. She hit Helena with two punches to the back of the head and a kick to the spine. Before Helena could turn around and retaliate, Miss X grabbed her right arm and forced against her back while wrapping an arm of her own around Helena's throat. Her Chicken-Wing Arm Lock was countered when Helena head-butted her, causing Miss X's nose to bleed a bit. (27 seconds) Helena swung her legs out and swept Miss X off her feet. She landed on her head, but hastily rolled back and dodged a heeled stomp. Miss X kipped-up to recover while Helena swiftly ran at her. She hopped into the air and performed a spinning air kick; however, Miss X leaned to the side to evade and wrapped her arm around the outstretched leg and pulling Helena in and grabbing her by the throat. She slammed her down and dazed her with a fast punch to the forehead. Temporarily disabled, Helena was helpless as Miss X seized her legs, crossed them into a 'four' while also wrapping her leg around Helena's right knee and then falling onto the ring. Pressure gradually increased on Helena's legs as Miss X pushed herself upwards using her hands. It was her signature move: The Bridging Figure Four Leglock! Pain flared in Helena's legs as she tried to think of a counterattack. "Concede!" Miss X taunted and pushed herself upwards more, increasing the painful pressure on Helena's crossed legs. She cried out with pain and began jabbing at Miss X's legs in desperation. "That won't work!" Miss X told her. She pushed lifted herself up once more and Helena felt as though her legs had reached their pain threshold limit; to add to the humiliating and painful submission hold, the pelvic curtain on Helena's dress flapped downwards, revealing the white bikini bottom hidden underneath, much to the nose-bleeding pleasure of the males in the crowd. This forced Helena to her limit, not her pain, but her anger; she jammed her sharp nails into Miss X's knees, drawing blood as well as a hurt cry. She did this three more times before Miss X finally broke her hold. (10 seconds) Helena, even with her aching and almost broken legs, wobbled up and entered a stance as Miss X charged angrily at her. Helena waited patiently for her opponent to come closer; as soon as Miss X was within a leg's reach to her, Helena rushed forward and jabbed her into the eye twice, nearly poking her eye out. Helena didn't stop there; she jabbed three times, then kneed twice in the stomach and kicked five times with both legs before attacking with a twirling flurry of smacks that stunned Miss X (2 seconds) Time seemed to slow down for both fighters as Helena's open palm sluggishly raced towards Miss X's chest. Once it made contact, Miss X was blown back by the force of the attack, sent flying so hard and fast that she snapped through the ropes and landed on her back hard on the cold floor. KO!!!! The Aftermath The last Power Blow had amazed the crowd to a tense silence; Helena stood tall, looking around at the arena's audience while trying to regain her composure. A few coughs here and there filled the quiet air. It remained this way until Helena finally spoke up. "Get out! All of you!" Everyone in the audience instantly got out of their seats and scrambled out the many exits all around the arena. All the while the mass disorder occurred, Helena remained still, glaring at anyone who dared move closer to her. Once everyone filed out the building, Helena sighed and stepped off the ring, wandering over to her downed opponent. "Oh dear, what happened to all of that spirit you had before?" She spoke coldly; uncaring for a response, Helena walked out of the building, eager to rejoin her half-sister's party. The Result This melee's winner is... Helena Douglas!!! (Plays Solitary Desperation, Dead Or Alive 5: Helena's Theme) Helena: May the bells of good fortune ring. Category:TheOneLegend Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees